


Not Like This

by prettyaveragewhiteshark



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyaveragewhiteshark/pseuds/prettyaveragewhiteshark





	Not Like This

Restful sleep was not Sarah’s close companion these days. Her nights were fitful; she was always just on the edge of wakefulness, listening to the sound of Cosima’s breathing even when she was under a thin shroud of unconsciousness. 

Any slight disturbance - a heavy sigh, a short snore as Cos shifted in her sleep, the tiniest cough - and Sarah was bolt awake, blinking in the darkness as her eyes adjusted, lying stock still so as to catch any other concerning sounds in the pattern of Cosima’s steady breathing. When no other problem arose, Sarah would lay awake, studying the outline of her clone’s features in the moonlight as she mentally rehearsed the route she would take to the hospital in case of an emergency. 

One time she touched Cosima’s cheek, wondering at the warmth, the softness there. Cosima stirred ever so slightly, her eyes opening. 

“Sarah?” 

“Sorry, Cos. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Cosima smiled sleepily, “It’s okay. What are you doing awake?”

Sarah gave a shrug, her throat suddenly tight. 

Making sure you don’t die on me.

Trying to keep you safe in the only way I know how. 

Watching over the woman I love because at this point what else can I do. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” is all Sarah could manage. 

Cosima saw the distress on Sarah’s face and she reached up, the tips of her fingers stroking from hairline to jaw. She cupped her hand beneath Sarah’s ear and pulled her in for a slow, gentle kiss. 

Sarah gripped the backs of her arms, leaning into her lips, the tears coming out of nowhere and painting a glistening trail where their skin met. The sobs came only a few seconds later and Sarah found herself buried in Cosima’s chest, rocked in the safety of her warm arms. 

The dreadlocked clone murmured soft sounds into Sarah’s hair, hands painting designs into her shoulders.

“I won’t leave you, Sarah Manning,” Cosima said, her voice low in the darkness. “Not like this.” 

She closed her eyes and the tears fell silently. 

“Not like this.”


End file.
